How to Love Kuroko Tetsuya
by thelittleluna
Summary: [Reader-insert] "I love you so please give me a chance to make you love me too"
1. Confessions

There it was again, her melodious laugh. Kuroko stared at her from across the room. [Name] [Last Name]. The girl he had been in love with for the past five years. He watched as she was talking to her friends, laughing about something. A small smile found its way onto his lips without him noticing.

I love you.

Why couldn't he just say those three words?

"Oi, are you even listening to me?" Kagami asked, irritation showing in his face as he looked at Kuroko. The irritation faded when he saw Kuroko looking at someone. A certain [Hair colour] beauty, to be precise. Kagami sighed, was it that hard to confess to someone? Then again, he'd never been in love so it wasn't his place to say.

"Hey!" The whole classroom's eyes were on the pair as Kuroko was now on the ground, rubbing his head from where Kagami hit him. "Was that really necessary, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he sat back up, the class going back to their own conversations now.

[Name] looked over at Kuroko as he did to her. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as [Name] smiled at him, he felt his heart racing by just a small gesture.

"You better confess to her soon, Kuroko"

"What do you know about confessing, Kagami-kun?" The blue-haired boy replied, voice void of emotion.

A vein popped up on Kagami's head. "I'm trying to help you, you damn bastard. She's not going to wait for you forever, you know. Someone else might confess to her"

"I know that," Kuroko told him, his eyes slowly going back to [Name]. [Name] was beautiful, it was obvious that other boys would like her as well. Some had already confessed to her but she would turn them down.

Would she turn him down also?

* * *

"Kuro-kun," [Name] smiled,"Did you need something?"

It was after school now and Kuroko knew the risks of being late for practice but it was worth it. It was now or never. He had to confess to her right now. What if someone else took her away from him? He wouldn't be able to function.

"Kuro-kun?" [Name] frowned,"Are you alright? You're spacing ou-"

"I love you"

"W-What?" Her eyes widened in disbelief at the phantom player,

"I love you," Kuroko repeated again.

"Kuro-kun..I-"

"Kuroko!" The sound of Riko's angry voice interrupted the two,"Why the hell are you late for practice, dammit! You damn first years are always coming and going as you please!"

Kuroko turned around to tell Riko to give him a few minutes but as soon as he opened his mouth, he heard the words he dreaded to hear.

"I'm sorry Kuro-kun..."

And when he turned around, she was gone.


	2. Chance

"Kuroko, what's wrong? You're passing carelessly"

The boy hadn't even been paying attention until he heard his name. His thoughts were wrapped around [Name]. His heart hurt whenever he thinks back to the rejection. Kuroko was silent afterwards and let himself be dragged by Riko to basketball practice.

"Gomen, it's nothing," Kuroko apologised.

It was pretty obvious that it was something. Kuroko would always be very attentive during basketball practice.

Kagami glared at him,"Well, if it's nothing then pay attention"

Kuroko nodded and the small game started again. Again, Kuroko's thoughts soon drifted back to [Name]. Even if she did reject his feelings, he still loved her. Hell, he'll probably always love her. She was Kuroko's first love after all.

"Kuroko, the ball!"

Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts and caught the ball just in time, before it hit his face.

"Let's take a break, okay?" Riko told everybody.

Kuroko sighed and dropped the ball, making his way to the bench. Kagami followed after him.

"You know, it's pretty obvious there's something wrong with you. So tell me now," Kagami demanded.

There wasn't any point of lying, Kuroko knew that. Everybody knew there was something wrong with him, so lying to them would be completely useless.

"[Name]-chan rejected me"

"S-She what?" Kagami blinked in surprise, he never thought [Name] would reject Kuroko. Sure, she's rejected plenty of boys before that but Kagami thought [Name] liked Kuroko back. He looked back down at the blue-haired boy, who stared at the ground. He felt sorry for him.

"Kuroko-"

"Okay everybody, back to practice!"

Without saying another word, Kuroko stood up and walked back onto the court.

"Oi, [Name]-san!"

[Name] stopped and turned around once she heard her name being called. She was surprised that it was Kagami, The two never really talked, sure she would see him with Kuroko but they were on the same basketball team so of course they would hang out.

"Hai? Was there something you needed, Kagami-kun?" [Name] asked.

Kagami stayed silent for a while, before looking at her,"Why did you reject Kuroko?"

[Name] took a step back in surprise at how blunt he was.

"And why does that concern you?" She asked.

"He really loves you and you broke his heart," Kagami slightly narrowed his eyes at the girl.

There it was again. That word. _Love. _The word sickened [Name] to no end. Her hands slowly closed into fists. Both of them hadn't noticed that the blue haired boy was just around the corner, listening into their conversation.

Then again, he is the phantom player.

[Name] glared at him,"That's none of your business"

"Kuroko is my friend. Why can't you give him a chance? Maybe you'll love him as we-"

"Shut up. _Shut up!_"

Both Kagami and Kuroko were shocked at how angry she got.

"There is no such thing as love. Whatever he has for me will be gone._ Love does not last_ and once the both of you realise that, the better," [Name] spat out before turning on her heel and leaving.

Love lasts forever.

The sentence made her laugh. Love will perish. It doesn't last forever, it never does.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the blue haired boy had caught up to her until he grabbed her arm. Kuroko spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Kuro-kun. What are you d-"

"I love you," Kuroko repeated his words from yesterday,"I know we're young but ever since I met you five years ago, I fell in love with you"

[Name] shook her head, trying to escape his grip,"Love isn't real, Kuro-kun. It will never last. I don't believe in love. I can't love. So please let me go Ku-"

"Then I'll teach you how to love"

She stopped moving and looked up at him. His face was serious as always.

"I know that I have nothing special but I will love you forever. You're special to me. So please give me a chance to make you love me as well"

[Name] didn't know what it was that made her agree. She knew she was going to end up breaking Kuroko's heart again but something in her told her to give him a chance. Maybe there was a possibility Kuroko would teach her how to love. Yeah right. There was no way she could ever love. It was impossible.

Wasn't it?


	3. Date

It's been a two weeks since [Name] had agreed to date Kuroko. He showed up everyday, with a small gift for his girlfriend. One day it would be a bouquet of flowers, the next day would be a box of chocolates.

They were small gestures, yet they made [Name] feel happy deep down. Unknown to her, her lips would unconsciously turn into a smile whenever Kuroko gave her these small gifts. This made Kuroko smile as well, she looked like an angel to him.

Though even if Kuroko had given her little presents, he had never taken her out on a date.

They were dating, so why wouldn't they?

Kuroko was always busy with basketball practice. [Name] didn't mind, she liked watching Kuroko practice anyways. It was much better than staying at home. I mean, it doesn't matter, right? Sure, she might have liked Kuroko a bit, but she wasn't overly upset. So why was she feeling this way?

"[Name]-chan," A voice interrupted her thoughts.

She jumped a little, looking up to find her boyfriend staring down at her. While [Name] was in her own little dream world, the boys finished practice and were going to change now.

"Are you ready to leave?"

[Name] nodded and stood up. She waved goodbye to Riko and some of the other boys who were still there and left with Kuroko. The walk was silent, a comfortable silence though.

The sound of [Name]'s stomach growling broke the silence and [Name]'s face grew red.

"G-Gomen, I didn't eat much at lunch today," She murmured.

To her surprise, Kuroko took her hand and dragged her off, the opposite way of their houses.

"Where are we going, Kuro-kun?" [Name] asked the boy.

Kuroko turned his head to face her, giving her a small smile before turning to look at the front again. His grip on her loosened as he slowed down to match [Name]'s pace.

"Maji Burger. You said you didn't eat much, so I'll treat you to something to eat," Kuroko replied.

[Name] swore she felt butterflies in her stomach. Hold up, why did she feel butterflies in her stomach? She wasn't meant to feel this way? Maybe she was just tired or sick. Yeah, that's the reason. I mean, what other reason could make her feel like this.

There was absolutely no way it could be.._that_.

Once the two arrived at Maji Burger, Kuroko told [Name] to find the two of them seats. [Name] found some seats near the window and decided to sit there. It was dark already and the stars were out. They always seemed to fascinate [Name].

She didn't understand. [Name] had only started to go out with Kuroko for two weeks and she felt weird now. But there was no way she could be in love. Nope. It was only two weeks. Of course she didn't love him.

[Name] snapped out of her thoughts when a vanilla milkshake and burger were placed in front of her.

"Oh, thank you!" [Name] gave him a smile but then blinked,"Eh? Are you not eating as well? I don't think just a milkshake will fill you up"

"It's fine, I'm not hungry. The vanilla milkshake is delicious, I'll just buy another one," Kuroko shrugged.

[Name] nodded and started to eat her food. It was silence.

"Kurokocchi, [Name]cchi!" Only one person they knew called them that. Kise Ryota,"I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

"Hello, Kise-kun. Nice to see you," [Name] smiled at the model.

"Mind me sitting down here, [Name]cchi?" Kise smiled, flirtingly at the girl.

Kuroko's hand unconsciously gripped his milkshake tighter as he watched Kise flirt with his oblivious girlfriend.

"If that's okay with Kuro-kun," [Name] looked over to her boyfriend, no emotion on his face.

"You don't mind, do you, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked his ex-team mate.

"Yes I do"

"Kurokocchi, why are you so mean?" Kise cried.

"[Name]-chan and I are eating, Kise-kun. Do you mind leaving?" Kuroko asked him.

"Oh? So this is a date?" Kise grinned.

Back in Teiko, Kise knew Kuroko had a crush on this girl. It was pretty obvious, his whole team knew actually.

"It's not a date," [Name] blushed, as she looked down at her burger.

"Right," Kise laughed,"Well I'll leave you love birds alone then. Bye~"

Kuroko sighed, muttering under his breath,"That idiot"

[Name] thought to herself. Was this a date? Kuroko never asked her, he just decided to take her in the spur of the moment. Would this be considered as their first date?

-

"Thank you for taking me out to eat and walking me home, Kuro-kun," [Name] smiled and bowed,"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Let's go on a proper date next time, okay [Name]-chan?" Kuroko said all of a sudden.

[Name] was surprised at his outburst but nonetheless smiled and nodded," Hai, I'll be looking forward to it, Kuro-kun!"

With that, she swiftly pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kuroko's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he stared at [Name] until she closed the door. Slowly, he put a hand up to his cheek, where [Name] had kissed him and smiled. He felt warm inside.

[Name] smiled, biting her lip. She couldn't wait to go on their date. [Name] was about to walk up the stairs when she stopped herself. Wait, why was she getting excited over something so small? One date was enough to get her heart racing, wanting to seem him more.

What was she doing? Acting like a lovesick girl.

_Stop it, [Name]_. She thought to herself, _why are you feeling this way?_


End file.
